Sleeping Dragon
by RayleeJane
Summary: Draco and Pansy have been dating for 5 years. They are now in their 7th year and looking forward to the future and what it holds. fluffy! Dransy. Slightly AU as its Non Epilogue Compliant. After the fall of Voldy, everyone came back for a true 7th year


Sleeping Dragon.

Draco Malfoy was watching his girlfriend sleep. They were snuggled up on their favorite couch in the Slytherin common room, and had been there for a while. He looked down at her tiny frame and smiled softly. He had really gotten lucky that she put up with him. He knew that he hadn't always treated her right, but the last few years had really whipped his arse into shape concerning her, and their relationship, for that matter. They were seventh years and nearly out of Hogwarts. He had just asked her to marry him and she had accepted. It had been the perfect day. He snuggled up closer to the love of his life, stroking her hair softly as she slept. Only she could bring out this sweet side of him, and she was so good at it, that she managed to do so while sleeping. He couldn't imagine his life without her, and he didn't want to try. He planned to treat her like a princess for as long as she would let him. He was never letting her go.

_** Earlier…..**_

Pansy Parkinson was in the Great Hall with her best friend, Daphne Greengrass. Blaise Zabini, Daphne's boyfriend, was with them as well. They were all good friends and spent loads of time together, along with Draco. As they ate breakfast, they chatted on about what they should do that Saturday afternoon. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and the boys were taking their lovely ladies on dates. Pansy had been with Draco since their third year, and their relationship had been rather rocky at times. In fact, she had often felt that she was more like a trophy or an accessory to him than his girlfriend; a truth she never failed to let Draco forget. The last few years, he had been better; open with his feelings and trusting her completely not to hurt him. These days they were much happier.

Pansy looked across the table where Daphne and Blaise were sitting. They had been together nearly as long as she and Draco had, and quite frequently they had double dates. It tended to make things easier for the boys, since they were best mates, and the girls let it happen. As she watched the couple she wondered why Draco wasn't down for breakfast yet. Usually he would beat her here, or wait for her in the common room.

"Blaise, where's Dray? He's usually here by now. Did he go back to sleep?" she asked her friend. If anyone knew, it would be him. They shared a dorm after all.

"Nope, sorry Pans. He was getting ready when I came down. And since you and Daph came down together after I did, I had assumed you were waiting for him."

It was true. The girls had abandoned Blaise earlier so that they could spend a little extra time getting ready for their dates. Pansy looked down, appraising her outfit; charcoal grey skinnies, silver leopard print flats, and a black v-neck top, with a green cardigan. She rather liked this outfit. She had straightened her long black hair and put on very little makeup, only wanting to make her eyes pop, but still looking natural. Daphne looked nice as well. She had decided on her darkest skinnies, a blue tank and blue and green patterned cardigan. She finished her look with her black and silver flats and her favorite light green sling bag.

The girls, being very close, had very similar taste, and tended to dress nearly alike. In fact, the girls themselves looked rather alike. They had delectably tanned skin, long flowing hair, and were of the same tall, slender build. The only significant differences were their hair color- Daph had blonde hair, Pansy had black- boyfriends, and names. The girls were so alike, they were at times mistaken for sisters. It amused them to no end, because to them, they **were **sisters.

"Daph, would you pass the juice please?" Pansy asked, not bothering to specify which. She knew which one was wanted. Daphne handed over Pansy's favorite, Cranberry-Grape, and smiled at her friend. She and Blaise knew exactly where Draco was but had promised not to tell her. He would be down soon, and then the day would get interesting. She couldn't wait.

Pansy was beginning to get impatient. She enjoyed the weekends because she had all kinds of time to spend with her boyfriend, but said boyfriend was nowhere to be found. She sighed, and was about to announce that she was going to go see if he had fallen asleep when she felt someone grab her into a hug from behind. She looked and up smiled widely, seeing that it was Draco, and he leant down to give her a kiss. Draco slid in next to her at the table. "Daph, Blaise. Good morning. I trust you've been keeping my girl safe while I wasn't here." He wrapped an arm around Pansy holding her to his side. The other three chuckled at this, mostly because he said it every morning. Out of habit, Pansy started to put his favorite foods on his plate for him when he stopped her.

"My pretty Pansy, I don't believe I have told you today just how much I love you." He pulled her into his lap, giving her a kiss, and when they broke apart he kept her there. He enjoyed having her close. As he began to eat, she continued on chatting with Daphne, they had moved on to the latest gossip. Draco and Blaise talked Quidditch, and soon Draco was done eating. "Are you all ready to leave then, love?" Pansy nodded that she was, and together they got up from the table. Draco immediately swept her into a proper hug, and whispered in her ear, "Princess, you look so beautiful. I can't wait to take you out and spoil you." Pansy giggled at him and replied, "Draco, darling, don't be silly. I just want to spend the day with you. And thank you." Draco wasn't having it. "You are my princess, Pans, and I shall treat you as such." With that he scooped her up easily into his arms and walked out into the Entrance Hall to join Blaise and Daphne, who had gone ahead to give them a few moments. Pansy sighed contentedly. Draco was such a softie.

The four made their way out into the village, laughing and playing all the way. Pansy had managed to convince Draco to let her walk a short way into their trek, and so both couples were hand in hand, walking in sync. As they walked they talked about the future. Blaise and Daphne were talking about getting a little house together, and planning when they would announce their engagement. Blaise had proposed to her on Valentine's Day, but they were keeping it quiet. Only Draco and Pansy knew they were affianced. Pansy wanted to ask Draco what his plans were for after Hogwarts, but he never gave her the same answer twice. The only thing that was ever the same was that he wanted her in his life. She was beginning to think that he would never ask her to marry him, but she didn't want today to be dismal so she shook that thought from her mind. "Dray? What do you want to do today?"

Draco looked down at Pansy and detached their hands. He tucked her under his arm, holding her close, and said, "Whatever you want, Princess. Do you want to go shopping? I don't care what we do, love. I'm just lucky that you want to spend the day with me." Pansy swatted at him playfully. "Of course I want to spend the day with you, Dray. I always want to be with you. But if you won't choose…then I suppose shopping doesn't sound too bad. I've been thinking about picking up some new shoes, and maybe a new dress. The graduation ball is coming up next month, and I want to find the best dress. Daph? Do you want to do our dress shopping today?" Daphne nodded, and Draco laughed. His girl loved to shop.

"Alright, but I'm paying, Pans. And let's buy you some new jewels to go with it?" Draco asked. He truly loved to spoil Pansy, and he had the means to do so. "No, Draco. I can buy it, it's okay. I have plenty of money." Draco stopped and turned to her, grabbing both her hands. He lowered his forehead to hers and looked in her eyes, "I know you can, Pans. But I want to do this for you. I love to see you happy." She tried to cut in but he stopped her. "Yes, I know that you are happy. I'm happy too, love. But I love seeing the way your eyes light up when you find that perfect outfit, and I'd like to buy it for you." When Pansy finally gave in, he smiled brightly and gave her a kiss. Tucking her back under his arm, they walked in pleasant silence until they reached the village.

As they came upon the shops, the foursome decided to go to Honeydukes first. They girls stocked up on chocolate, and the boys grabbed handfuls of everything. The boys paid for the candy, and they made their way to the girls' favorite clothing shop.

The shop was housed in a small storefront, made to look like an old fashioned cottage. The outside of the building was a soft mint green, with baby pink and lavender striped shutters. In the windows, you could see fabulous clothes of all different styles that were clearly expensive. Robes, dress robes, jeans, tees, dresses, gowns; you could find it all here. The owners kept up to date in the world of fashion, including adding some muggle standbys into the mix. If you had the means, you shopped here.

The store was called Le Strange Beaut, and it was run by the Lestrange sisters, Cassie and Lyra. Pansy and Daphne loved this store, they came here often. The girls were all good friends, and Lyra and Cassie often saved the best designs for them. The girls ran in, eager to see their friends, and the boys followed them. Draco was eager to see them as well, they were cousins. They were his uncle Rabastan's girls and they were fairly close. As the boys entered the store, Lyra and Cassie made their way to them, as Daphne and Pansy had already begun to browse. "Draco, you look well. Blaise, you're as handsome as ever." The girls chimed in unison. "We'll make it easy for you fellows, whatever the girls find, we'll have something made custom to coordinate with it. Sound good?" The boys agreed, and Blaise went off to see what Daphne was looking at.

"Cass, Lyr. I need your help with something. I need you to keep Pans distracted for me for a few minutes while I run next door to pick up her surprise. Can you do that?" Draco asked them. The girls looked at him with eyebrows raised and smirks on their faces. Yep, they were definitely related. "I ordered something special for Pans but I don't want her to see it yet, and I don't want the guy asking about it while she's there picking out her jewelry for the ball. Please?"

Cassie and Lyra exchanged knowing glances, and smiled back at their cousin. "Of course. Oh, and Draco?" He looked at them inquisitively, waiting for them to finish. "We better get invited to the wedding…" they trailed off, going in search of Pansy to take her and Daphne in the back room to see the dresses that had just come in, buying Draco some time.

Draco headed out of Le Strange Beaut, and went next door to Pansy's favorite jewelry store, Frosty Royale. They had been coming here for years, Pansy bought all of necklaces and such here. He walked up to the counter, and didn't wait for the girl behind the counter to speak. He was in a hurry. "I'm here to pick up my ring. White gold, 5 karat canary diamond, engraved. "The girl went into the back room to get the ring, and coming out, she said, "Draco Malfoy? I thought you looked familiar. Beautiful choice, here you go."

Draco smiled at her politely as he took the ring out of its box to inspect it. There it was. The ring he would be giving Pansy later that day. He'd had it made specifically for her. White gold, because she preferred it with her skin tones; a canary diamond, because it was rare, and beautiful, like Pansy; and 5 karats, one for every year they'd been together. He'd had it engraved as well, and the inscription read, "Princess, I love you more with every passing day. Let me love you forever. Draco" He smiled. It was perfect; just what'd he'd hoped for. He really hoped that she would love it. He thanked the girl behind the counter, telling her he would return soon with his girlfriend and asked her not to mention this little visit. She nodded that she understood and smiled as he took his leave, rushing to get back to the store before Pansy noticed his absence.

He got back to the store just moments before Pansy came out of the back room with the other girls and Blaise in tow. "Dray, I've found the perfect dress! I'm going to try it on, will you tell me what you think?" she asked. "Of course. Shall we?" he said, leading the way to the fitting rooms. Pansy stepped inside, carrying a garment bag that couldn't be seen through. Draco took a seat on the sofa outside with Blaise, as Daphne had found a dress as well.

Daphne came out first, looking stunning in a long, multicolored number. Her dress was a royal blue strapless gown, with roses trailing down from her bust to her waist where the gown flowed out smoothly down to the ground. It was simple, but stunning, and it flattered her curves and coloring perfectly. It was pure silk, and seemingly made for her. The boys whistled, clapped, and cheered their approval, and Cassie and Lyra smiled on at Daphne. This was definitely the dress. Daphne smiled, and went to Pansy's door to ask if she was ready.

Pansy came out moments after Daphne's inquiry, and Draco's jaw dropped. Pansy was wearing a princess style ball gown. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and made of black and pink satin and tulle. It had a beautifully beaded bodice, and flowed out to the bottom where there were about 20 layers of tulle to puff it out. She looked every part the storybook princess and loved this dress wholeheartedly, with good reason; she looked amazing. Daphne and Blaise jumped up to hug her, telling her how incredible she looked, but she wasn't listening. Her attention was fully on Draco. He hadn't looked away from her since she had come out, and for a moment she worried that he didn't like it. "Do..do you like it Dray?"

When he stood up and made his way over to her, she finally realized that he was looking at her as though she was the only thing in the universe. She reveled in his attention and did a small twirl. He caught her mid turn and pulled her against him, her back to his chest. He leant down to whisper in her ear, "You are stunning, Pans. You look every part the princess. This is the dress." He trailed kisses down her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. She looked absolutely perfect. He let her go, pressing a kiss to her temple and told her to go change so they could pick out her jewelry. She obliged, and while she and Pansy changed the boys paid for their gowns.

When Pansy and Daphne came back, the girls started their hugging and kissing of cheeks, and when they were finally done, Draco gave his cousins each a kiss on the cheek and thanked them. As the group took their leave, the girls were talking excitedly about necklaces and earrings, trying to decide what to get. Blaise opened the door to Frosty Royale, and they all headed in, Draco gesturing to the shop-girl not to mention his earlier visit.

The girls made their way up to the front counter and began to look for necklaces first. Daphne wanted to go simple for her necklace, and extravagant for her earrings; Pansy wanted to go large with her necklace and simple with her earrings. The girls were in harmony, and helped each other select pieces.

The boys of course paid for their ladies jewelry, and the girls were quite pleased with their selections. Daphne had come away with a simple white gold chain with a single diamond in it, and lovely 2 karat diamond drop earrings. Pansy left with an elaborate netted necklace; solid white gold, with diamonds throughout. Her earrings were simple diamond studs, 2 karats as well. They would go perfectly with the dresses.

The foursome enjoyed a few more hours in Hogsmeade; picking out shoes, and going to the Quidditch and joke shops for the boys. They finished up with a round of butterbeers in The Three Broomsticks. Pansy and Daphne picked a booth and Draco and Blaise went to get the drinks. As they waited, the girls chatted.

"Well, well, Ms. Pans. Seems that boy of yours is awfully attentive today. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Daphne teased. Pansy smiled at her best friend. She had been thinking the same thing. "I can assure you I have no idea what's going on. But I'm not complaining. You know I love his attention."

It was true. The last few years, their relationship had been tough on her. It had been a pretty one-sided relationship for many years, basically until the end of their sixth year, and it wasn't until Voldemort had fallen that Draco had shaped up and began to treat her as he should. In some ways, she was thankful for the war. It had showed each of them what was truly important, and to the four of them, it was each other. Draco had realized he didn't ever want to be without her, and had told her this; apologizing for his callousness towards her in the past. He truly did love her, she had never doubted that. But now that he showed it, she never wanted to be without him.

"I wonder what's up with him….You think he's gonna tell me something bad? Oh no! I hope nothing happened to his parents! Oh I do so love Cissa." Pansy fretted. Daphne laughed. "Calm down Pans. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation. Oh look, speak of the devil."

Draco and Blaise had just come back with their drinks. Draco dropped a kiss to Pansy's temple as he slid into the booth next to her. "Uh-oh, Blaise. Guilty faces. They were talking about us again. Reckon we're in trouble, mate?" he asked his friend.

Blaise chuckled as he tucked Daphne under his arm, holding her close. "Oh, I doubt we're in trouble, Drake. All we've done today is spoil them to bits." He winked at Daphne who leant up to kiss him.

"No, boys, you aren't in trouble. But we were discussing you." She replied. Looking over at Pansy, she continued. "We were talking about how wonderfully attentive you've been today, and how much we love you."

Blaise considered this for a moment. Then leaning down to kiss Daphne again, he said, "Mmm..excellent answer, darling."

Pansy smiled as she watched her friends. They were so happy. She glanced over at Draco as she felt him slide an arm around her, pulling her close. With his other hand he lightly grabbed her chin, pulling her face to his.

"I'll have you know we were discussing you as well. Well, mostly I was telling Blaise how lucky I was to have you, and how perfect you are, love." He smiled down at her for a moment before pulling her into a sweet kiss. As he pulled away, he trailed light kisses down the line of her jaw to her ear, whispering in it when he got there. "Care to take a trip to our spot when we get back? I want to spend some time with just you today, in the peace and quiet. What do you say?"

Pansy nodded that that was fine with her, and snuggled up against him, sipping her butterbeer. The four soon resumed their playful banter. No one said anything of consequence. They mostly shared trivial gossip and old stories of their years at Hogwarts, including teasing Draco about his best friend, Buckbeak. After a short while, they all headed back up to the castle.

The group split up as they reached the grounds of Hogwarts. Blaise and Daphne continued on to the Slytherin commons, oblivious to the fact that Draco and Pansy had left them. They were so wrapped up in themselves that they didn't register this until they reached the dungeons, at which point it was too late to wonder what had happened, so they kept on as they were. Blaise led Daphne into his dorms for a much needed nap.

Pansy and Draco, meanwhile, had begun to make their way to their special spot. Their special spot was just that; special. Tucked into a gaggle of trees overlooking the lake sat a stone bench. They had been coming there for years; in fact, it was the spot Draco had asked Pansy to be his girlfriend in the first place. As far as they knew, nobody else in the castle ever went there, so they had claimed it as theirs. Over the years, Draco and Pansy had come here often. Sometimes just to sit and be together and other times when they needed a quiet, safe place to talk. This was their spot, and Draco knew he would miss it when they graduated in a few weeks.

As they came upon their little niche, Draco gestured for Pansy to sit. He knew that this was important and he didn't want to mess it up. He began to pace back and forth, tying to figure out the best way to say what he wanted to, only realizing he was doing so when Pansy spoke up.

"Uhh, Dray. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Pans. Everything is fine. In fact it's more than fine. It's perfect."

Pansy looked a bit confused. She had known Draco nearly her entire life. They had grown up together, and come to school together. They had made it through the war together, and now they were about to graduate. If there was anyone he could speak to freely, it was her. So she couldn't understand why he was having trouble doing so. She knew that Draco paced when he was nervous, and when he had a lot on his mind. But what could possibly be making him so nervous? It wasn't as though it were over for them, they still had the rest of their lives to be together and figure out what they wanted. Sure, she knew she wanted to marry him, but maybe he just wasn't ready for that yet. She let ot a small sigh, not even noticing that she had done so.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Draco had stopped pacing and was watching her. He had figured out what he wanted to say, but now he was distracted with the beauty that was Pansy. When it was just the two of them, she wore her heart on her sleeve, and you could see her thoughts all over her face. He had never felt luckier to have her. After all this time and everything he had put her through she had stuck by him. She didn't have to, but she did. Even after running off to the Death Eaters and leaving her here to go through a terrible 7th year by herself, she hadn't abandoned him. She was the perfect woman for him, and we would be damned if he let her get away. And he knew he had to tell her. It was time.

"Pansy, I have known you almost my entire life. You've been with me through everything, and I will never be able to thank you enough for that. I know that half of the time, well most of the time, really, I was a right arse to you, and I have never deserved even a fraction of the care, love and affection you have shown me over the years. I may not have deserved it, but I am damn glad to have it. Looking back over the years, and looking forward into those to come, I can't picture my life without you in it. You have been a driving force in my life for so long, that I no longer know how to be without you. And I don't want to know how."

Pansy took in a breath as Draco paused for a moment. He was giving her a speech, and she could hardly believe her ears. It sounded like an apology of sorts, or maybe something more. She wasn't really sure, but she was about to find out, as Draco continued speaking.

"All the things that I've put you through Pans, all the years that I treated you more like a trophy than a girlfriend, than a princess, all of those times Pans, you should have left me. You should have made me realize how lucky I am to have you. You should have made me work harder to keep you. But you didn't. You stuck by me through everything, even when there were things I couldn't talk about you were there for me. And you did it. You made me realize that I never wanted to lose you, that I never wanted to live without you; and you did it just by being you. By sticking by me, by showing me how much you cared about me. That year we weren't together, Pans, that was hell. I missed you so much, all I wanted was to come back to school and be by your side. To keep you strong and not let anything harm you. You were so brave. I know I didn't get to write you often, but just knowing that my girl was thinking about me helped. I was afraid I was going to lose you. You getting the Slytherins sent to the dungeons was the happiest moment of the war for me, because I knew you would be safe."

Draco had to pause again; he was getting himself all worked up. He could feel the tears burning his eyes, struggling to get out. As he stared down at Pansy he could see that she was nearly crying too. Pansy. His Pansy. She had kept him strong all these years, he could stay strong just a little bit longer. To finish this. To do it right. For her.

"When everything was over, you were the only person I wanted to find. All I wanted was to wrap you in my arms and never let you go again. When I finally found you, when I wrapped you in my arms and kissed you after missing you for a year, Pansy, that was heaven. That was me and you and it was everything that I've wanted for my entire life. Oh, this year has been amazing Pansy. Getting a real seventh year, and getting to spend it with you, not having to worry about the Dark Lord or the war anymore. It was amazing. I finally got the chance to treat you the way I should've before. To let you see how much I love you. But it's nearly over. Our time at school is coming to an end. But not us. Not us, Pansy. We're not ending. Not for a lifetime."

He stopped for a moment to pull himself together and take a deep breath. Pansy looked up at him with wide eyes, glistening with tears. She had waited for this moment for years. It was finally here, and she could barely believe it.

"You have been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. You have been my girlfriend for the last five years. I want to be with you forever. The rest of my life isn't long enough."

Draco pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket, and got down on his knee, right in front of Pansy. He took her hands in his, and looked up into her big green eyes.

"Pansy Parkinson, you are the love of my life, the light in all of my darkness, the best thing to ever happen to me. Will you marry me?"

He opened up the box and pulled out the ring, offering it to her. The gorgeous canary diamond sparkled in the bright sunlight as he waited for her answer.

Pansy's breath caught in her throat as Draco asked her the question she had been dying to answer for the last five years.

"Yes, Draco. Of course I'll marry you."

As Draco slipped the ring onto her tiny finger, Pansy was beaming. Her tears were falling steadily, but they were tears of joy. After all this time, she was finally getting her happy ending. Draco leant down and pulled her into a tight hug, as if he would never let her go. He brought his face to hers, kissing her soundly. It was a sweet kiss, but powerful. He was so happy. He could hardly believe she had said yes. He picked her up, twirling them around in a circle for a moment, and then bringing her back down he released one hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. As he did so, he let his hand linger on her cheek.

"I love you Pansy Parkinson. You will always be my princess."

Pansy blushed at the tenderness in his voice and whispered back,

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy. Will you be my knight in shining armor?"

"Always," he responded, pulling her back in for another kiss.

Draco Malfoy was watching his girlfriend sleep. They were snuggled up on their favorite couch in the Slytherin common room, and had been there for a while. He looked down at her tiny frame and smiled softly. He had really gotten lucky that she put up with him. He knew that he hadn't always treated her right, but the last few years had really whipped his arse into shape concerning her, and their relationship, for that matter. They were seventh years and nearly out of Hogwarts. He had just asked her to marry him and she had accepted. It had been the perfect day.. He snuggled up closer to the love of his life, stroking her hair softly as she slept. Only she could bring out this sweet side of him, and she was so good at it, that she managed to do so while sleeping. He couldn't imagine his life without her, and he didn't want to try. He planned to treat her like a princess for as long as she would let him. He was never letting her go. Sighing softly, he pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep.

~Fin~

**A/N – Alright guys. This was my first Dransy. I truly hope you like it, because I LOVE Dransy. They're so perfect together. Tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**As always, I dedicate this to Vyncie (AussieGleekFreak91) and Rei (zombiereine). I also dedicate this to the girl who plays Draco in our RP. If our Dransy moments weren't so adorable, I would've never been inspired**

_**Raylee **_


End file.
